Question: Write an expression to represent: Nine minus the quotient of two and a number $x$.
The quotient of two and a number $x$ can be written as $\dfrac2x$. Nine minus something means that we subtract it from $9$. If we subtract $\dfrac2x$ from $9$, we have $9-\dfrac2x$.